1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a testing method, and more particularly to a method for testing a system time signal of a computer device under test.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the modern age, in which the technology is changing with each passing day, the computer device has become an important and indispensable platform in the human's daily life and the enterprise operation. In the existing art, a system time circuit for generating the system time signal for the computer device is disposed in the computer device. Generally speaking, the system time circuit includes an oscillator, and generates the system time signal according to the correspondingly generated oscillation signal. However, errors may be generated during the manufacturing process of the oscillator so that the correspondingly generated system time signal has several errors as compared with the standard time.
At present, the industrial standard for the system time signal of the computer device is the error within ±1 second a day. In other words, only ±11.57 ppm (Parts Per Million) is allowed. Thus, it is an important subject in the industry to provide a testing system for effectively testing whether the computer device satisfies the error standard.